


Be Mine?

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Arya has a crush on her best friend but when her secret admirer asks her out for Valentine's Day, what is a girl to do?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146





	Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Gendrya family!!

The first day she had met Gendry Waters had been a Wednesday, it was the first day of an introduction to anthropology lecture. It was a larger space with 200 seats, as she was finding was common for the freshman intro courses. She had arrived later than she planned, having originally gone to the wrong building, and so she made it to class 2 minutes before the scheduled start time. The class had full enrollment she remembered from an email, and so there were only three seats that she could see that were open. One at the very front in the direct middle, one at the front in the far edge with a horrible view, and a one as the second seat in a left side row, between a very tall boy and a much smaller one. She decided that was the best one to go for. She apologized to the taller one, clearly he had picked the outside seat to stretch his legs, and as she sat down, she couldn’t blame him. Even at only 5’4, the rows were a bit cramped, and he was at least 6’2. The first day had gone how they usually do, going over the syllabus and class rules. She would admit to spying a bit on her taller neighbor, the one to her other side fell asleep 10 minutes into class. She noticed he circled the Thursday at 2 for his discussion, that was the same as her’s. The other classmate let out a snore, causing them both, and a few other people, to look at him and the person behind him kicked the seat. He jumped and Arya turned away to hide the smile, and she met the blue eyes next to her. They smiled at each other and after class was over she introduced herself, they had been friends ever since.

That had been almost a year ago now, Arya thought, as she looked at Gendry talking with a girl as they sat on the quad. Some books and notebooks spread out before them. She knew this was Becca, his lab partner for his biology class, but she hated how cute they looked together. Becca was also tall, and beautiful, she had shining blonde hair while Arya’s was a boring brown. Even her laugh was great, Arya noted, as she went over to say hello. 

Gendry’s eyes lit up as she approached, “Hey.”

“Hey, you guys working on the biology paper still?” She said and sat down without being asked, it wasn’t an exclusive study spot after all. 

“Yeah, first assignment of the semester, you know how those go.” Becca replied, giving Arya the same side eye she had done the previous times they had met.

Arya could not figure out what this girl’s issue was but decided to ignore it, “Luckily I haven’t been assigned any group work yet.”

“How was the chemistry lab?” Gendry asked, oblivious to the tension between the two women.

She sighed, “I don’t get why this is being so difficult. I am excellent at math, this is just science math in practice, I should be great. I’m sure my lab partner regrets sharing a station with me.”

“I’m sure it isn’t going as bad as you think.” Gendry assured her and highlighted something on the paper in front of him, turning to Becca, “Think this is relevant?”

Becca leaned extra close to him to read it, causing Arya to roll her eyes, “I think so, add it to the paragraph.”

A ringing caused them all to jump and Becca cursed, picking up her phone, “I have to get going to my literature class. I’ll text you later Gendry?”

“Okay.” Gendry replied, barely looking up from the paper to acknowledge her.

Becca frowned and walked off.

Arya turned to him, “We still on for Friday?”

He looked up and gave her a smile, “Of course we are. Why wouldn’t we be?”

She shrugged, “It’s Valentine’s Day, you could have made plans with someone else.”

He furrowed his brows, “Who would I have made plans with?”

“Some girl could have asked you out, I’m not with you all the time.” She commented, trying to fight the blush she could feel coming up her cheeks.

He laughed, “Not to worry, no one asked me out.” His face dropped again for a moment, “Did you have other plans?”

“No, no.” She assured him, “Why would anyone ask me out?”

“What does that mean?” He wasn’t even looking at his papers anymore.

She thought about lying, but decided against it, “I have never been asked out on a date.” Her own phone alarm chose that moment to ring, she turned it off, “Time for some physics. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay, see ya.” He replied, and she walked away without looking back.

* * *

Friday morning she woke to the sound of the doorbell. She rolled over and grabbed her phone, 7:52 shone back at her and she groaned. Luckily her roommate was still home and she heard the other girl’s feet rush past her bedroom door and open the main door. She couldn’t hear the words but after the door shut she heard the feet running once more.

“Arya, get up now!” Shireen’s excited voice said through the door as she tapped on the wood.

Arya groaned again but did as she was bid, putting her feet into her slippers before opening up the door, “What is it Shireen?”

The girl grabbed her arm and pulled her into their living area. Arya’s eyes grew wide as she took in the bouquet of flowers sitting on the counter. There were a dozen blue, winter roses, her favorite, and a signal red rose. Attached to the red rose was a card.

Shireen looked at her, “Read the card!!! I want to know who sent them!!”

Arya shaking hand reached for the card, no one had ever given her flowers before. She pulled the card out of the envelope, and read it aloud, “Arya. I was hoping you’d grant me the pleasure of being your Valentine tonight. If you agree, tape the red rose to your door and at 6:30 I’ll knock. Your Secret Admirer.” 

“Oh my gods!!” Shireen said and jumped up and down, “This is wonderful! Who do you think they are from?”

Arya just read the note again, and said, “I have no idea.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll help you pick something out to wear.” Shireen said and dragged her back to her room. 

She shook her head, “Shireen, it is 8am. I have to go to class.”

Shireen started going through the tops Arya had hung up in the closet, “Crap, class. I have to get going. I’ll help you pick something out later.”

Without waiting for an answer Shireen rushed into her own room, emerging a second later with her bag thrown over her shoulder, “I’ll text you later okay. We need to try and guess who it is.” She let out a little squeal, “So exciting!!”

Arya sat down on her bed as she heard the door close, the note still in her hand, and all she could think of was,  _ but I have plans with Gendry tonight _ .

* * *

She was headed toward their normal study spot when she noticed that Becca was sitting with him again. This time the blonde was much closer than she had been last time and Arya had to push down her anger. Gendry was just her friend, they weren’t dating, and if he wanted to date Becca he could. She just really hoped he didn’t want to and was just pretending to not notice the girl’s blatant flirting.

“If looks could kill, that girl would be a pile of dust.” 

Arya looked up and shook her head, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Margery, her sister’s girlfriend, just shook her head and laughed, “You are so jealous right now.”

“I’m not jealous.” She said, you know, like a liar.

“You should do something about it before someone else does. He likes you too.”

Arya shook her head, “No he doesn’t. I’m just his friend.”

Margery smiled, “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Arya didn’t have anything to say as Margery walked away, so she just sighed and walked over to join Gendry and Becca.

Gendry gave her a smile, “Hey.”

“Hi.” She replied on sat down, “Hello Becca.”

Becca just gave her a forced smile and turned back to Gendry, “You sure we can’t work on this tonight?”

He shook his head, “I told you I’m busy. We can find a time to work on it Monday. We got two weeks before it is due still.”

Becca sighed, “Okay, I have to get to class.”

“Enjoy.” Arya said, smiling as the girl packed up her stuff and walked away.

“Hey, I have to cancel tonight, I’m sorry.” Gendry said suddenly, pulling her attention back.

“You do?” She asked, a sinking feeling in her gut.

“Yeah, one of the guys offered me 30 bucks to take over his shift tonight so he could go on a date with his girlfriend.” He explained, “You free tomorrow, we can do it then instead?”

She let out a breath, “Yeah, tomorrow will be fine.”

“Cool.” He replied and went back to reading the textbook in front of him.

She just stared at him for a minute and shook her head as she pulled out one of her own, letting her hope that Gendry was her secret admirer die.

* * *

She was nervous as she sat on the couch, her eyes glued to the front door as the clock slowly got closer to 6:30. Shireen had left ten minutes earlier, taping the rose to the door for her and leaving with an excited laugh. 

The note hadn’t given her any clue for what the dress code was for tonight, so she went for dressy casual. She was wearing skin tight dark wash jeans, a nice blouse, and sneakers. Shireen had done her hair and makeup, saying that was the perfect chance for Arya to do something a little different. She had considered removing the rose from the door a few times, but ultimately, the curiosity of who would be on the other side stopped her.

The knock startled her and caused her to jump up, but she took a deep breath and walked toward the door. She opened it in one motion and her nervous smile turned into one of her pure joy as Gendry stood there, holding an open box that held a heart shaped pizza, the pepperoni were also little hearts and on the lid of box it said “Be Mine?”.

“Gendry, what is this?” She said, needing to hear him confirm her thoughts.

He smiled, “I wanted to do something special for you. So, what is your answer? Will you be my Valentine?”

She nodded, “Of course I will.”

He stepped inside as she moved, and placed the pizza down on the counter. He then turned and looked her over, “You look good.”

“Thanks, so do you.”

He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and said, “So, I brought the pizza or I also called in a favor from Hot Pie and got him to reserve us a table. The choice is yours.”

“What? The flowers and pizza weren’t it?” She asked, looking at the two things in question sitting next to each other on her kitchen counter.

“Nah, this is our first date, I have to make it special.” He replied, “If you want. I know you don’t always like going out.”   
She wanted to kiss him so badly at that moment, but decided to save that for later, a good night kiss at the end of a perfect date. She smiled and grabbed the black clutch she had borrowed from Shireen for the night, “Let’s go out. Have a proper first date.”

He held out his hand and their fingers interlaced as they left the apartment. This was just the first of many dates, she knew that in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts!!!


End file.
